This invention relates to a slidably fastenable marking tag and more particularly to a marking tag for quick and easy slide fastening on merchandise and quick and easy removal from the merchandise without causing damage to the merchandise.
It is not just merchandise quality but also the uniqueness of markings that creates attention for customer perusal and selection for purchase. Uniqueness of marking is best created by a marking tag designed for a product, and the greater the likelihood that the marking tag is wedded to the nature of the product, or vice versa, the greater the probability is that a consumer will consider it unique and be attracted to the tagged product, even if curiosity is the dominant factor causing the attraction.
Few items of merchandise present more confounding problems for reliable attention-getting marking and attractive bag-free display than clumps of celery. A first requirement is that the bag-free clumps have to be maintained in a moist condition, and that generally requires water sprays, which means that the marking tags for celery have to be resistant to moisture. Next, the marking tags should avoid damage to the celery. Tags fixed by banding about a celery clump generally tend to bruise portions of the stalks of celery. Adhesively affixed stickers or tags, while they can avoid damage, are generally unreliable because they tend to fall off the moist celery stalks in display bins or shelves.
Special attention also has to be given to tagging in a manner to allow displayed bag-free celery clumps to be easily freshened (such as by tearing off wilted leaves or the like, or even breaking off wilted stalks that have not received sufficient moisture). Such freshening steps are most desirably accomplished without removing or replacing tags.
Although bag-free celery presents one of the more vexing problems of appropriate tagging in an economical manner, there are other types of growing or grown products that have features approaching those of celery (e.g., anything having arms or stalks somewhat resembling celery stalks, including trees or shrubs).
In most instances, reliable marking of produce with speed and ease means that hand affixation of the marking tags is required, which in turn can put workers at risk of injury or damage (as by paper cuts) unless the marking tags are made to avoid such risks.
The merit of this invention is that it overcomes or avoids problems such as aforenoted and nevertheless provides a unique and exceedingly simple solution to the tagging of bag-free celery as well as any other stalk-type merchandise.